In a cellular network, a UE-specific serving cell may configure one or more bandwidth parts (BWPs) in downlink and uplink respectively for a UE by dedicated RRC signaling. One the other hand, a UE may be allocated to with at most one active DL BWP and one active UL BWP at a given time by the cell. A single scheduled downlink control information (DCI) may be applied to switching from one active BWP to another for an operating UE.
For a UE, an initial active DL BWP is defined as the frequency location and bandwidth dedicated for broadcasting remaining minimum SI (RMSI). When the NW sends to a Connected_UE a system information (SI) change indication that notifies of system information change, the Connected_UE may have to switch from the currently active BWP to the initial active BWP for accessing the RMSI and updating to the changed SI if there is no SI broadcasting on the currently active BWP. Furthermore, the Connected_UE may not successfully complete SI update if there is no clear UE behavior defined for BWP switching. As a result of BWP switching inability problem, the UE may not be able to update system information.